Sofiówka
}} Miła oku, a licznym rozżywiona płodem, Witaj, kraino, mlekiem płynąca i miodem! W twych łąkach wiatronogów rżące mnóstwo hasa; Rozroślejsze czabany twe błonie wypasa. Baran, którego twoje utuczyły zioła, Ciężary chwostu jego nosić muszą koła. Nasiona, twych wierzone bujności zagonów, Pomnożeniem dochodzą babilońskich plonów. Czernią się żyzne role; lecz bryły tej ziemi Krwią przemokły, stłuszczone ciały podartemi. Dotąd jeszcze, wieśniaczą grunt sochą rozjęty, Zębce słoniów i perskie wykazuje szczętyLa guerre de Darius fils d'Hystaspes.. W tych gonitwach, od obcych we śrzodku poznany, Szesnaście potem razy kraj odmienił pany. W nim najsroższe z Azyją potyczki Europy, W nim z szlachtą wielokrotnie łamały się chłopy. Przeszły więc niwy w stepy, a trawa bez kosy Pokrewne Pytonowi mnożyła połosy. W leciech niższych, otwartej acz nie było wojny, Utrapiał Ukrainę pokój niespokojny. To sieczowe nachody, to tauryckiej ordy Zdradne zawsze nad karkiem strzały, spisy, kordy, Dzicz wnętrzna, częsty rozruch i sąsiad niemiłyLe Ture qui nous communiquait la peste. Majętniejszych opodal mięszkać niewoliły. Dozorca się panoszył, a posiadacz grodu Za łaskę swego cząstki przyjmował dochodu. Katarzyna, przez czyny nieśmiertelna swoje, Gdy zniosła Zaporoża i Krymu rozboje, Odtąd dopiero każdy swojej pewien właści, Pod zbrojnym żyje prawem wolny od napaści. Wygnała barbarzyństwo rzeczy postać inna I obfita ziemica jest, czym być powinna. Ciągną ninie ku sobie te pola karmiące Przez niegościnne morzePontos Axenos appelé ensuite Euxinos. korabiów tysiące. OrdessaOrdessa est le vrai ancien nom; aujourd'hui Odessa. zmartwychwstała i wymienia złotem Uroszony rolniczym owoc ziemi potem. Skutkiem przezornych rządów, zaniedbane wioski Na wzór się przekształcają angielski i włoski; Zapomnianego niegdyś przystrojeniem kąta Gromadny obywatel pilnie się zaprząta. A jak w dodońskim drzewo Jowiszowe lesie, Tak Potocki nad innych wyższość w sobie niesie. Wielu o stopnie różne ubiegać się sili, Pierwszego jemu wszyscy zgodnie ustąpili. Wspominać przodków miałbym zbyt osnowę długą: Któż się z tym domem równać ośmiela zasługą? Wielkość męża, szanownych zbiór przymiotów rzadki, Przebaczanie, umysłu równość na przypadki I co dla swego kraju, co czynił dla ziomków, Na osobnej to karcie damy dla potomków. A dziś mię określania zatrudnią jedynie, Skąd imię Sofijówki i dlaczego słynie? Raz dano znać, że się lud z użaleniem skupił, Skarżąc się, że im ten zwierz pasieki wyłupił Ten porwanych jągniątek krew niewinną chłeptał, Tamten kłosy Cerery wyżarł i wydeptał. Zwołano zaraz psiarnie, stoją koni zgraje, Młódź, chciwa niebezpieczeństw, znak ochoty daje. Niebawem idą w pole. Jeno zjęto swory, Głosy psów, trąb, myśliwych powtarzały bory. Pan sam w dzikie przesmyki między skały spieszył, Wtem bełt puszczony łukiem śrzód piersi mu przeszył. Gdy chcąc postrzec mordercę, pojźrzy wkoło z jękiem, Strzelczyk się na powietrzu kołysze z uwdziękiem I mówi: "Nie narzekaj, przyjazna ta rana Dla pełności twojego szczęścia jest zadana. Dostojne masz honory, mnogie masz dostatki, Miej i tę, co przyjemność mojej zrówna matki. Gdzie Silnica z Tulczynką strugi czyste sączy, Hymen twoje z Sofiją przeznaczenia złączy. Imię jej tym dasz miejscom, gdziem ci się objawił, Słuszna, byś je z tych przyczyn wiekopomnie wsławił, A na powinnej dla mnie dodatek ofiary, W rozkoszne zamień sady te niezgrabne jary. Własnej ku budownictwu nie żałując dłoni, Poznaczę ci obrysy mojej grotem broni. Tu, gdzie się w amfiteatr wyższe toczą góry, Wznieś mieszkanie dla naszej przyjaciółki, Flory. Tam dalej pysznym rzędem koryncka kolumna Niechaj dźwiga świątynię kochanki Wertumna.Temple de Pomone. Nie jest ona niewdzięczną. Jej odpłatnym darem Giąć się będą jesiennym gałęzie ciężarem. Tam, gdziebyś miał rozrywkę ty i twoje dziatki, Z tajoną wspaniałością porozsiewasz chatki, Resztę oddałbym woli, gdy postawisz z przodu Posąg Minerwy, twego opiekunki rodu. Wysoką waszę świetność winniście Palladzie, Ona was w boju, ona zasilała w radzie, Ona cię zawsze wiedzie, i w tym tylko błądzisz, Że wielu serca twemu podobnymi sądzisz. Na łowach ten się układ między nami czyni, A że córa Latony jest łowu mistrzyni, Zrobisz jezioro, w które Wilgi kryształ zlany Może nosić nazwisko zwierciadła Dyjany. Zrób, nie zrób, co ci prędzej myśli radzą chętne, Czczenia upartej panny są mi obojętne." Rzekł i na krwawym brusie pociągnąwszy strzały, Unosić się poleciał nad chersońskie wały. Te umowy rzetelność iścić każe święta, Stąd dane Sofijówce i wzrost, i przynęta. Łamanych skał rządniejsze poczyniwszy składy, Mięszkać na nich zamorskie wezwano dryjady. Stali dające odpór i chropawe głazy Przechodzą na kolosy i bogów obrazy. Robota trwa bez granic i po każdej wiośnie Zawsze coś pamiętnego zdobieniom przyrośnie. Takiego tu dawnymi nic nie znano laty: Rozgłos miejsca odległe napełnia powiaty. Nie dość nam słyszeć, wszystko chce przebiec szeroko Ciekawe, a w Tulczynie znarowione oko, Gdzie znajdując przedmioty z każdej miary znaczne, Wszelkie potem śrzedniości zdają się niesmaczne. Pędzę, z utrudzonego nie zstępując konia, Aż gdy mię Sofijówki otoczyła wonią,' Stworzenie wszędy świeże spostrzega źrzenica To mię bawi, to cieszy, to zmysły zachwyca. Chudą pierwej golizną świecące pagórki Z daleka przyniesione ocieniły borki, Gdzie między krajowymi umieszczane drzewy, Są z Libanu z Atlasu, z antypodów krzewy. Od nich mię po kamieniach noga niesie letka Ku niższej grocie króla, rzeczonej Łokietka. Nie wszystkim w tę jaskinię uczęszczać się godzi, Młodszy świat w niej się bawi, Patagon nie wchodzi. A stamtąd pochodziste przebiegłszy zielenie, Starowniej kuta grota większe ma przestrzenie, Z czoła olbrzymi granit na kształt słupa stoi, Krenica ją z opoki wytłoczona poi. Tam słodki wiersz, którego żaden wiek nie zmaże,Vers de la maître et gravés en lettres d'or. Wchodzącemu w tę grotę szczęśliwym być każe. Smutnym nieposłuszeństwem ciężko jest przewinić, Ten kazał, co szczęśliwszych chce i może czynić. Przy lewej stronie drogi, od swych sióstr osobna, Wisząca grozi skała, Leukacie podobna, Na której, gdy ich miłość niewzajemna pali, Lekarstwa długiej męce amanci szukali: Po wzdychaniach ostatnich, w krótkim ciała rzucie, Żalu, gryzot, boleści pozbywając czucie. Młode i hoże nimfy, co na wasze wianki Przy wdzięcznych Bohu nurtach łączycie równianki, Nie bądźcie nieużytne i przez wspólną tkliwość Nagradzajcie uprzejmą kochanków życzliwość. Bo jeśli na ich modły duszę macie twardą, Jeśli wierne usługi płacicie pogardą, Jeśli w daniu otuchy zbyt jesteście trudne, Jeśli dla szczerze prawych będziecie obłudne, Gdy kto, wpędzony w rozpacz, z tej wyżyny zleci, Okrucieństwa waszego pamiątkę zaszpeci. Tymczasem, żeby takiej nic podpadać szkodzie, Przezorność nakazała zabieżeć przygodzie. Z dębu w leśnej odzieży ułożona sala, Zasłaniając przepaści, gorzką myśl oddala. Idąc, gdzie znęcająca murawa się ściele, Znak skończenia naszego przerwał me wesele. Posępne stoją ciosy, ukochane cienie, Wam na cześć: Konstantemu, Mikule, Helenie. Bez względu na maleństwo zamknął los do trumny Wielkie domu nadzieje i przyszłe kolumny. Żyjecie dotąd w sercach, a wasze wspomnienia Łzy matki wyciskają i ojca westchnienia. Nikłą im radość, długą sprawiliście żałość, Mający krasę kwiatów i onych nietrwalość. Co nam zostaje życzyć: niech do tej ustroni Popioły z ciałek waszych przenasza Fawoni. Święte pola Elizu opuściwszy czasem, Bawcie się z nasadzonym od rodziców lasem; Niech was dziecinny szelest świadczy tu przytomnych, Zmieszany z szmerem zdrojów i powiewów skromnych. Stąd krążę, gdzie rozlewu pilnujący ścieków Z jednego most granitu kły wyzywa wieków; Inne z kruszcu Chalybów wytopione sztucznie,Le ponts de fer. Mniemam, że je ulali Mulcybera ucznie. A na rzucenie z procy czworogranną miarą Leży ucieczka pewna udręczonych skwarą. Gmach ten z miąższego muru, od wierzchu do dołu Z płynącego namiotem okryto żywiołu. Imię ma Tetidijon. Troskliwością ginę, Pytając niewiadomych o zwiska przyczynę. Nad moją ciekawością raczył się użalić Metzel, uczony zamki wystawiać i walić. Tęgiego wychowaniec pojętny Gradywa, Tymi rzecz objaśniając słowy się odzywa: "Między morskiego niegdyś królewnami stanuThétis violée, épisode. Cudnej była urody wnuczka Oceanu. Tetis tylko słyszała swe powszechnie chwały, Sam Wszechmocny nieszczupłe czuł do niej upały, Ale zoczywszy w starej przeznaczenia księdze, Że syn Tetydy ojca przcwyższy w potędze, Gdy ten przedwieczny wyrok niecelnym rozumie, Wstrzymał się i kochanie ustąpiło dumie. Garnęła się prócz niego do dziadowskich progów Wielka liczba zalotnych i bóstw, i półbogów. Wyniosła wnuczka, takim okolona dworem, Nie uznała potrzebą kwapić się z wybiorem. Dostrzeł Pelej, że Tetis często na delfinie Do swojego chłodnika w żary słońca płynie. Czatuje i gdy ona zrzuciwszy obsłonki Snem posilnym znużone uczerstwiała członki, Dech wstrzymał, cicho dybie, a będąc już bliski, Na pieszczone ramiona zarzuca uściski, Strzelistą łączy prośbę. Ta mu się nie szczęści: Znaki wziął za odpowiedź paznokcia i pięści. Zapalczywa bogini, gdy szybko wyskoczy, W nieznanego zuchwalca groźne topiąc oczy, Wnet się czoła wzajemnym odpieraniem gniotły, Noga nogę podcina i barki się splotły. Chce ją nieulękniony syn Eaka pożyć, Chce Tetis złamanego pod swe stopy złożyć. Ten ręce silno chwyta, ta silno wydziera, Tę pycha mocną czyni, tego miłość wspiera. Po daremnie straconych usiłowań wielu Udała się bogini do przemian fortelu. Raz mu się zda lampartka, znowu hydra śliska, Nie puszcza jednak młodzian i potężnie ściska. Widząc, że bohatera straszydła nie trwożą, Postawę sobie Tetis przywróciła bożą. Rzekł Pelej: "Musisz ulec i być ze mną w parze, A jutro ci przez wdzięczność wystawię ołtarze." Ta się wszelako broni, nie mogąc nim miotać, Gniewna, że się jej próżno przychodzi szamotać; A choć się natarczywą napaścią obraża, Gładkość młodzieńca, zręczność i odwagę zważa. Pobudzani kolejną zwycięstwa nadzieją, Gdy po tylu dużaniach znoje się z nich leją, Gdy ta poczęła słabieć, a ten siły krzepił, Broniącej się mężnego Achilla zaszczepił. Za gwałt zrazu nieznośny, ale potem luby, Na doskonne z nim Tetis zezwoliła śluby. Grzech ten niezmierną sławę śmiertelnikom czyni: Przemożona i wzięta za żonę bogini. Śmiały zamiar i walka chwalebnie skończona W pismach zadunajskiego wiekują Nazona. Pan miejsca na pamiątkę szczególnej przygody Wskrzesił chłodnik Tetydy, odziały go wody." O tym przypadku myśli roztargniony tłokiem, Minąwszy obłąkanym zwykłe ścieżki krokiem, Widzę łódź, której strzeże przewoźnik sędziwy. Kędzior modrawą brodę zagęszczał mu siwy, Wzrokiem błysnął ponurym, ani mię powitał, Ani wsiadającego, gdzie chcę płynąć, pytał. Mamli wstyd mój wyjawić? tylko ruszył wiosła, W podziemne mię ciemniceLe canal souterrain. jego barka wniosła. "Żegnam cię,słońce lube... za cóż tyle kary? Żywy, siódmym przykładem, wchodzę między mary. Tu więc na mnie czekałeś, o Charonie chytry! Ani trackiego wieszcza nie mata z sobą cytry, Ani Sybilla złotej dała mi gałęzi, W swych głębinach bezdennych Pluton mię uwięzi. Oh! jak przykre, jak długie zdają się tu pory, Kiedy noc wieczna rzeczom wydarła kolory. Głos mój niknie... krew ziębnie... aż postrzegam zorze I barka się na słodkie wysunęła morze.C'est un amas d'eaux douces qui se partagent ensuite et canaux, fontaines, cascades etc. Po morzu tym szedł okręt, sprawnym cięty dłotem, Ujaśniony farbami i lśnący się złotem; Wiatrom on igrającym bisiory nadstawiał. W takim się wódz Wenetów uroczyście pławiął I na takim zaślubiał Adryjackie wody Wprzód, niż mu poniewolne dał Francuz rozwody. (Okręt dążył do wyspy; acz niewielkiej miary, Wielkimi ją bogowie uczcili obdary. Postać ma w długi okrąg, Anti-Circe miano, Które jej dla dzielności osobliwszej dano. Łakoma swoje Circe bogacąc obory, Cnych rycerzy w podlejsze zamieniała twory, Bystrzejszym z przyrodzenia napełnianych duchem Tych szczecią nikczemniła, tych przydluższym uchem. Tu przeciwnie: przybywszy bydlątka i zwierzę, Każde z nich lepszość, każde twarz człowieka bierze. TygrysUn guerrier inhumain., którego na to chce natura chować, Żeby miał kto na ziemi psuć, niszczyć, mordować, Jak tylko kroki stawił na błogim tym brzegu, W mężów ludzkości pełnych uczuł się szeregu. MałpeczkaUn guarmand. przez krój szaty, ruszenia i miny Odległej przetwarzała mieszkańców krainy; Tu rzuciwszy nowotki, przestawszy być modną, Stalą się z obyczajów naśladowań godną. WieprzIncrédule., którego zabawa przemyślać o jadle, Cała rozkosz w próżniactwie, cały zaszczyt w sadle, Żarłoctwo i lenistwo czyniło go winnym, Teraz jest wstrzemięźliwym i z rychłością czynnym. GryfFade imitateur., trudniący się złota nadpotrzebnym kryciem, Głośny był potem kruszców przystojnym zażyciem. KretAvare., który w ziemskie tylko dawniej rzeczy wglądał, Pojźrzał w niebieskie gmachy i być w nich zażądał. MotylVolage., który wpadając między kwiatów gminy, Swawolnie z jednej latał do drugiej rośliny, Płochej na tym ostrowie przestawszy podróży Stałym został i znalazł trwałe smaki w róży. Tak pomyślne przemiany, takie cuda zdarza Wyspy moc i czci godne wzory gospodarza. Wraz mię na wszystkie strony rozmaitość woła. Picrwszość otrzyma brzegów zieloność wesoła. Mierzę potem, na garbek wstępując wysoki, Jedne więcej nad drugie żądniejsze widoki. Spuszczając się w niziny, dobiegiem ponikaExcellente source., Który hojnie z otworów kamiennych wynika; Wkoło kryty, gałązka żadna go nie trąci Ani promień rozciepli, ani ptak zamąci. Przejźrzystość dyjamentu a letkość deszczowa Sprawia, że się ta woda zda innych królowa. Podoba się smakowi, podoba się oku; Pragnienia nigdy w milszym nie złożyłem stoku. Gdyby taki znaleźli Arabowie spiekli, Sami by się o jego użycie wysiękili. Okoliczne osady, bliższe tego zdroju, Jak wy szukać innego możecie napoju! Wszak on wszystkich, którym go kosztować się godzi, Cieniuchną rzeźwi treścią, odwilżą i chłodzi, A trunkiem wyrabianym napełniane czasze, Obrażając wnętrzności, ćmią pojęcia wasze. Ziemia, przychylna matka, odpędzając głody, Na pokarm dala ziarna, owoce, jagody; Ale my onym inne stanowiąc przepisy Przez sztuczne pokarm w napój mieniemy zakisy. Pracował ludzki dowcip i doszedł sposobu Ująć sobie rozsądku i przysunąć grobu. Wielki monarcha, losy dany nam szczęsnemi, Skinieniem zdolny ruszać część największą ziemi, Nie dość, że swym poddanym stałe zrządza gody, Państwo to nigdy szerszej nie miało swobody; Wszystko pod jego berłem może nam się godzić Prócz tylko sobie samym i stanowi szkodzić. Nie dość, że doskonali Marsowe rzemiosło, Które imię Rosyi między gwiazdy wniosło; Któryż dziś lud i których silna królów ręka Naszych nie pragnie sprzyjani gniewów się nie lęka? Nie dość, że obyczaje chwalebne i czyste W swych państwach przez przykłady zasiał osobiste, Nie dość, że się prawami wybornymi wsławia, Przez co ludy tak różne zbliża i poprawia, Nikomu ojcowskiego nie chybiając względu, Jeszcze się zajął dobrem najniższego rzędu: Zachęca, nie oszczędza starania i pracy, By poznali potrzebne litery wieśniacy. Takich od źrzódeł światła gdy dostanie kluczy, I pospólstwo na sucho myśleć się nauczy. Dniestru i Borystenu pobrzeża przyjemne Miały mędrców, gdy Greki jeszcze były ciemneLes anciens philosophes de l'Ukraine.. Powściągliwy Awarysz, te pijący wody, Strzały pędem celniejsze przebiegał narody; Tak w drodze znalezione wysysając ziółka, Nektary w swój ul znosi pracowita pszczółka. Ów Zamołczy, którego wiadomości zbiory Potem do Samijczyka przeszły Pitagory; Długa po nim tęsknota i pamiątka droga Z światłego śmiertelnika uczyniła boga. Anacharsis, którego w ciąg wieków daleki Uwielbiali bez końca Rzymianie i Greki, Kochany, długo żywy, gdyby w swoje strony Rozum tylko przynosił, a nie zabobony. I Swera nic należy mijać wspominania, Który był jednakiego z stoikami zdania. Humania pan, miłośnik prawdy i nauki, Chcąc wskrzesić tak szlachetne poprzedników sztuki, Wybrańszymi drzewami opasane pole Ateńskiej w Sofijówce nadać raczył szkole, Wolnym tchnące powietrzem, nie ściśnione murem, W jakim lubił rozprawiać Krates z Epikurem. To wszelkich wnioskujących w swe obręby wpuszcza: Z ich pokłóceń częstokroć prawda się wyłuszcza. Wszedłem tam przestrzeżony, że w te właśnie czasy Dwa w niej szkolne atlety chodziły za pasy. Nie rozumiem, co pierwszy, co wyrażał drugi, Choć ich głosy powtarzam, jak czynią papugi. Sędziwszy z nich, zaczęte już kończąc rozmowy, Tak niewyszukanymi gruntował je słowy: "Gdy więc o wszystkich rzeczy namieniamy wątku, Ten końca mieć nie będzie, jak nie miał początku; Nigdy go me przyrastaj nigdy nie ubywa, Ale się coraz inną postacią okrywa. Żadnego z tych już we mnie proszku nie zostało, Ktore moje składały przed półwiekiem ciało. Na ich miejsce przez przez pokarm, oddech i napoje Innych żyjątek części obróciłem w moje, I co było dopiero ziarno, drzewo, ziele, Jest duchami, krwią, kością, żyłą w moim ciele. Co chwila w niedostrzeżne rozrabiany pyłki, Znowu innym istotom idę na posiłki. Gdy ciał naszych budowla, niszczejąca zwolna, Niebieskiego brać ognia już nie będzie zdolna, Zwać to zwykliśmy skonem, a nasze ostatki Innym rozda żyjątkom wielkie łono matki. Tak na świecie najwyższej mądrości układem, Nie przypadkiem, porządnym wszystko idzie ładem: I zawsze skutki przyczyn, czy większe,czydrobne, Jednakich są jednakie, podobnych podobne. Potrójnym kula ziemska nadana obrotem Wkoło swej własnej osi szybkim chodzi lotem, Powolniejszym corocznie w stare wchodzi mety Wkoło światłem i ciepłem darzącej planety; Najleniwszym z północy ku południu krąży . I stamtąd ku Tryjonom tymże biegiem dąży. Pierwszy ruch dni oddaje, drugi wraca lata, Ziemskiego niesie trzeci odmłodnienie świata. Gdy więc swych będzie kresów dzisiejszych dochodzić, Ciż sami znowu wtedy będziemy się rodzić; Taż wilgoć nas napoi, też nakarmią strawy, Ciż sami przyjaciele, też będą zabawy, I znowu nas fortunne koleje podadzą Pod mądrą i łaskawą Aleksandra władzą. Wszystkie jestestw żyjących i nieżywych stany Bez żadnej dawne losy odżyszczą odmiany. Uczeni takim czasy kołujące tokiem Wielkim zwą peryjodem, filozofów rokiem. Umieją oni zliczyć lata, dni, godziny, Gdy się też same skutki, też wrócą przyczyny. Biorąc miarę powrotów z wieczności obrazów, Byliśmy, czym jesteśmy, milijony razów, I póki potrwa ziemia, póki starczy słońca, Żyć, gasnąć, odradzać się będziemy bez końca. Gmin wiedzieć nie jest winien, że z natury daru Te są wiecznego chody niezmienne zegaru." A że nawet i mędrsi mają swe przysady, Z roztrząsań.wszczął się hałas, podobny do zwady. Jeden w to mocno wierzył, drugi brał za żarty, Wszystko przecząc, powagą starych pisań wsparty. Ja obu z zadumieniem słuchałem prostaczym, I stanęło na koniec... przepomniałem na czym. To tylko mam przytomne, że stygnąc pomału, Od twierdzeń nadto górnych zeszli da morału. Młodszy mówił, a starszy z odpowiedzią czeka: "Rozkosz być sądzę dobrem najwyższym człowieka. Lecz to za istą rozkosz wziąłby chyba tępy, Co koniecznie szkodzące pociąga następy. Mało ceńmy, co umysł na moment weseli, Mignie tylko i ginie jak płomień z kądzieli; Nieuważnych żądania krótka słodycz nieci, Są łakotki dla małych, są dla starych dzieci; Owszem, niech ta ostrożność czujną baczność zwraca, Czy naszych sił nie wątli, czy życia nie skraca. Cukier jest wprawdzie słodki, temu jednak biada, Kto często lub nad miarę cukrem się objada. Przez wyczyszczony rozum i cnotliwe życic Zyskuje się prawdziwej rozkoszy nabycie. Ta jest ostatnim celem, ta naszą nagrodą, Do mej tamte dwa śrzodki nieochybnie wiodą. Złego nic, a dobrego nadzieławszy wiele, Stajemy się nas samych wnętrzni przyjaciele. Szacunek, tak zjednany, nigdy w nas nie ginie, Nieprzerwanej pociechy stąd uczucie płynie. Czym by się człowiek prawy miał kiedy zasmucić, Gdy mu nic serca skrytość nie zdoła zarzucić? Ma on namiętnostkami nie skażone skronie Nie blednie winy trwogą ani wstydem płonie. A jeśli zdarzeń ślepych dokuczą mu wady, Bezróżnie je przyjmuje jak wichry i grady. Dopełnia obowiązki w radosnym sposobie, Które winien i drugim, i samemu sobie; Bo myśl i ciało będąc umięszane ścisło, Od ich zdrowia zwiększenie rozkoszy zawisło. A gdy dobrze strawionym obciążony wiekiem, Pozna, że już przychodzi przestać być człowiekiem, Tak się spokojnie złoży z przodkami po społu, Jak gdy po walnej uczcie wstawałby od stołu." Nic czekając zawiłych rozstrzygnienia sporów, Uciekłem do pachnących czerpać rozkosz borów. Tysiąc jest jej rodzajów, cala na tym sztuka, Zęby ją wszędy znalazł, kto dokładnie szuka. Pysznię się, że nasz pochód lepiej znam nad onych W głównej ateńskiej szkole gadaczów ćwiczonych, Gdyż kapłan Apollina mówiąc kiedyś ze mną Oznajmił mi człowieka pierwotność tajemną: Prometeusz, kształt bogów ulepiwszy z gliny, Kradzionym ogniem onej rozruszał sprężyny. Po tak zdumiewającym i najpierwszym cudzie Od tej gliny ogrzanej wszyscy poszli ludzie. A zaś od brata jego bieg natury znany Stopniem niższe i nieme wywiódł koczkodanyEpimethée.. Gwar ciżby, lin skrzypienie, głośne szczęki młotów Zwróciły moje kroki w stronę tych łoskotów, Gdzie długi głaz, z wnętrzności wyrąbany skały, Mnogie siły złączone z trudnością dźwigały. Z ciemności wydostany to będzie miał zyskiem: Chmury swym dzielić końcem, zwać się obeliskiem. Komu on wystawiony, świadczy napis ryty: "Wnuk Dijony dla czwartej poświęcił charyty". W głębszym gładzonych ciosów leżą stosy lesie, Z których się znakomita piramida wzniesie, Nie inne w każdym boku strzegąca rozmiary, Jakich dla Cestijusa Rzym pozwolił stary. Ta bolesnym wspomnieniem rażąca mogiła Czyjeś niepospolite zwłoki będzie kryją, A choć o wszelką nowość przywykłem się badać, Czyje? boję się pytać i nie pragnę zgadać. Niechaj ta za dni naszych nie nadchodzi pora, Gdy ma zniknąć ozdoba ziomków i podpora. Opatrzność, która krajom wielkich ludzi skąpi, Czym równym szkodę tyła nieprędko zastąpi. Nie spiesz się. budowniczy, słuchaj ludów głosu, Nie kładź rychło pierwszego pod mogiłę ciosu, Aż kiedy dwa od dzisia miną pokolenia, Dopiero... nie kładź jeszcze i wtedy kamienia! Nagły mię smutek objął i walczy z rozumem. Pójdę tam, gdzie gwałtownym rzeka lecąc szumem, Gdy słuch zaprząta brzękiem i wejźrzenie bawi, Zbyt ściśnionemu sercu jakąś ulgę sprawi. Dostatek, moc przemysłu i sztuka rzemiosła . Blizsze wody ściągnęła, złączyła, podniosła, Z nich kanały, fontanny, z nich obrusy szklane; Płyną, stacza, blyskoczą, pod wagą rozlane; Ale przemogła inne ogromna kaskada, Którą, od siebie większa, Kamionka wypadaKamionka nom de riviére.. Rozścielać się, nurkować czy piąć się na głazy, Wzięte posłuszna nimfa dopełnia rozkazy I mimo praw swej równi, służąc do igrzyska, Albo ryje otchłanie, albo w obłok tryska. Kto gajów tuskulańskichFrascati. smakował ochłody, Kto uwieńczał Tyburu spadające wodyTivoli., Kto straszne Pausiłypu przebywał wydroże, Jeszcze i Sofijówcc zadziwiać się może, I wyzna, jeśli szczerość usty jego włada: Czym tamte w częściach słyną, ta razem posiada. Warto miejsce nawiedzin, a wspomnienia dziejów Gust, możność, koszt, użytych tłumy Bryarejów. Ważąc pracy niezmierność i zdobienia liczne, Rzeką późni: Było to dzieło monarchiczne. Lecz te miejsca, Sofijo, więcej zdobisz sama, Podobniejsza niebiankom niż córkom Adama. Ciebie to spuścił Olimp, chcąc trudy nagrodzić, I chcąc takiego męża ważne troski słodzić Godne są w jego domu wiek utwierdzać złoty Twe wdzięki, twe piękności, twe łagodne cnoty; A póki między rodem ludzkim raczysz gościć, Pół świata czcić cię będzie, drugie pół zazdrościć. Kategoria:Stanisław Trembecki Kategoria:Poematy Kategoria:Literatura polskiego oświecenia